


On the Perks of Intimacy

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is not used to this 'being loved' thing, Cuddling, Fluff, John Is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, everybody is happy just this once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John hums a melody, his mouth against Alexander's temple, and it’s certainly a sight to behold—John, who claims to be wicked, is whispering a soothing lullaby to him, commited and serious and so sweetly sincere.Alexander couldn't feel any luckier.





	On the Perks of Intimacy

Alexander sits at his desk, writing the night away. His wrists are aching, haven’t stopped aching for hours, but he cares very little about the pain. Essays don’t write themselves, and he only has so much time. He knows it all too well, thinks about it every night . If Hamilton could choose, he’d be like the river: Steady and strong, kind, flexible; a unstoppable force that survives through renewal, but his past never quite fades and his thoughts are not serene. He is not a river, so he writes like a madman and hopes for the best.

Beside him, the candle keeps burning, although its light has become dim. Hamilton blinks, only to open his eyes again and realize he’s fallen asleep for a moment. He frowns and keeps writing. Every minute feels like an hour, and every hour is accentuated by the sound of the rain outside. Hamilton’s body begs for a pause, but the threat of failure keeps him going.

It’s well past midnight when his ceaseless work is interrupted. In the distance, a familiar sound echoes: Rumbling thunder, followed by a faint singing voice. Alexander recognizes the song, a daunting melody that becomes uniquely alluring when it comes from Laurens’ mouth. It grows louder and louder, then John enters the tent. His fingers are idly tapping against his leg, following the rhythm.

“Hey,” John says with a smile, resting his hand on Alexander’s shoulder.

Immediately, two dark eyes rise to meet his own. “John,” Hamilton murmurs, and his voice betrays his intention to appear lively.

“Lookin’ good,” Laurens quips, “you translating something?”

Alexander lets out a frustrated sigh, “I’m trying to finish an essay. Don’t worry though, I’m sure you’re busy with your own work.”

Laurens frowns. He knows, always knows. As Alexander resumes his tortuous writing routine, John takes the time to toss his soaked coat aside, along with his shirt and belt. Curls stick to his face when he unties his hair, a messy display that doesn’t seem to bother him. Then, he looks at Hamilton, surveying: There are purple marks under his eyes and ink on his hands. Laurens reaches for his handkerchief and walks towards the desk in silence, the cold barely fazing him even though he’s down to his undershirt. It takes a moment for Alexander to notice him.

“You alright?” John asks when their eyes finally meet.

“I don’t know, man,” Alexander replies bitterly, “for some reason I can’t write anything good tonight.”

“Here,” Laurens says as he holds Hamilton’s hands on his own, using his handkerchief to clean the ink from them, “have you eaten anything today?”

Hamilton can’t help but smile, amused by the tender yet mundane nature of the question, “not really, but I’m fine.”

“Have you been sleeping enough?”

“John.”

“What?” he says with a grin, proud and boyish, “I’m worried about my partner.”

The word does not make Alexander’s heart jump anymore, instead sending a wave of relief through him. Ink stains washed away, Laurens puts the handkerchief aside and sits by his friend’s side, ignoring how uncomfortable it is to share such a small chair.

“I’ve been having a rough week,” Hamilton says, putting down his quill for the first time in hours.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“No, not really.”

“Would a hug help?”

“Yes.”

Laurens turns to Alexander, arms open, and says in a sweet tone, “come here, boy,”

It’s a relief to hear those words. Hamilton accepts the hug, sighs and shakes in the safety of John’s arms. Laurens knows he’s not a river, there’s no need to pretend; appearances are as unnecessary as words would be in this moment. John hums a melody, his mouth against Alexander's temple, and it’s certainly a sight to behold—  _John_ , who claims to be wicked, is whispering a soothing lullaby to him, commited and serious and so sweetly sincere.

“I’m so fucking tired, Jack,” Hamilton says, face buried on Laurens’ shoulder, “there’s just so much to do.”

“Yet you keep going. That’s not easy, man, you should be proud of yourself.”

“Do you think it’ll really make a difference?”

“I think so, yes.”

“I hate everything right now.”

“Let’s tear everything dow, then.”

Hamilton can’t help but chuckle, “are you listening to me? I’m an ass.”

“Agreed, but I love you.”

 _I’m lost,_ Alexander thinks, when he’s unable to control his smile despite his weariness, his wicked temper and his learned habit of solitude. Laurens leans forward as if going for a kiss, but ends up nuzzling Hamilton’s shoulder instead. There’s something intimate about it, something silly and awkward and wonderful that makes him forget his anguish. Laurens’ hair ends up on Alexander’s mouth, somehow; then Hamilton’s laughing and the rumbling sensation makes John shudder. Despite how uncomfortable it is, they don’t move one bit.

“Alright, enough chatter,” Laurens whispers to break the moment, his chin still resting on Hamilton’s shoulder, “time to sleep.”

Alexander snaps out of it quickly and remembers the unfinished draft, “no, I need to write that draft.”

“Alex, don’t be a baby. Go to bed, I’ll finish this for you.”

Hamilton whines, but does get up from the desk. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m not tired,” John replies as he presses a kiss to Alex’s forehead, “and you need to rest now. I bet you’ll hate the world a little less tomorrow morning.”

“Debatable,” Hamilton quips as he steals another kiss from his partner.

“Go to bed, I said,” John says, playful and light.

“Don’t I get a  goodnight kiss?”

“Alright,” he says, and he pulls Alexander closer to him.

Laurens’ lips meet his own for a moment, the gentleness of the gesture leaving him quite surprised. There’s nothing to fear anymore, not after all this time. John smells like rain and his embrace feels like home. Outside, the storm still rages.  Laurens unbuttons Hamilton’s shirt without even looking, for his hands have memorized the movement. Tactile memory and shared sentiments, and the key words to say when he’s fearful and distant; it’s as if John knows how to untangle him, perhaps because they are of a similar nature. Carefully, Laurens guides Hamilton to the cot and helps him lie down. Alexander’s eyes flicker closed the moment his head hits the worn out pillow, but he fights to stay awake.

He stares as his friend begins to write. He wonders if John knows just how bright he is. Alexander has seen his friend hurt himself, berate himself, yet he can’t find a reason to justify such hatred. He’s known John for years, and although he’s seen the fire that rages inside him, he would describe the flame as prodigious, luminous and warm.

“You still awake?” Laurens murmurs then, tentatively.

“Not yet,” Hamilton whispers, “hey, John.”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Laurens pauses, then replies, “Alex, I’ve put you through hell. I’m the one who should be thankful.”

“Just take it.”

“I’m not doing anything special.”

“You are,” Alexander says, and he hopes his tone conveys just how grateful he is, “you really are.”

Hamilton sees John’s smile, a subtle gesture barely accentuated by the candlelight. He feels his heart flutter, allows himself to revel on the feeling for a moment. He thinks, very briefly, about his luck, and despite being overworked and hungry and weak, he thanks his star for what he has. Alexander closes his eyes and finally falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was as sweet and fuzzy for you as it was for me ♡


End file.
